Timeline/1200s
1200s '1200' ?? - Legacy - Part 2 1203 ?? - Leonard Oberon/Rosanna Jade wedding '1204' July 06- Dionysis Stallion born '1205' ?? - Abram Jade/Camilla Ophid wedding 1206 November ?? - James Jade born '1208' ?? - King Parrot Ascension dies - Legacy - Part 3 (first half) 1209 ?? - Jessica Jade (née unknown) born August ?? - Michael Jade assassinated by House Stallion - Legacy - Part 4 (second half) 16- Alana's son out of wedlock, Stuart, is born. 27- Stuart's biological father, Blair Faulkner, is executed by Ashley Stallion. 29- Alana flees with Stuart, fearing for their lives. September ?? - Michelyn Jade born 1211 June ?? - Antonia Jade born December 11- Agrippa Stallion dies 1214 ??- War between Kyth and Courdon begins. August 19- Georgiy Vsevolodovich Irbis born 1216 December ?? - Felician Jade born 1217 ??- War between Kyth and Courdon ends. 1220 February 08- Lena Vsevolodova Irbis born 1223 ?? - Johanna Jade (née unknown) born December 07- Stuart dies in an accident. 1224 June ??- Alana returns to the Stallions. 19- Dionysis Stallion/Veritey Fulmar Ascension wedding. 1225 ?? - Cynthia Jade dies ?? - Noach Curys born ?? - James Jade/Jessica (née unknown) wedding September 01- Yuriy Vsevolodovich Irbis born 1226 June ?? - Patrick Jade born December 22- Una Stallion born 1228 April 10- Fleur Stallion born 1229 ?? - Silas Escalus born '1230' July 26- Yvette Stallion born '1231' March 17- Lachlan Stallion born '1232' June 08- Maura Macallan born '1236' January 02- Teresa Stallion born 1239 May 07- Edmund Bay born 1240 February 26- Desmond Guinne born '1242' November 01- Patricia Stallion born '1244' ?? - Rosanna Jade dies ?? - Camilla Jade dies ?? - Patrick Jade/Johanna (née unknown) wedding January 03- Alana Stallion dies May 12- Ashley Stallion dies June 13- Una marries Yuriy Irbis in Lange 1245 October 22 - Eduard Jade born December 31- Rhona Guinne born 1247 ?? - Apollo Oberon born ?? - Declan Jade born May ?? - Eleanor Escalus born 1248 October ?? - Abram Jade dies ??- Georgiy Irbis is killed alongside his lover '1249' ?? - Patricia Jade dies ?? - Garnet Jade born January 30- Seraphim Yuriev Irbis born March ??- Vera Irbis executed for conspiring to murder Georgiy 1250 January ?? - Colbert Curys born August 14 - Regan Allendale born December ?? - Rosemary Cressida born '1253' ?? - Elizabeth Jade dies ?? - Linus Curys born May 13 - Delfina Allendale (née unknown) born June 23- Lachlan Stallion/Maura wedding '1255' ?? - Anika Andesine born May 03- Llyr Brachyura born 1257 August 09 - Olander Escalus born '1258' October 03- Dionysis Stallion dies November 17- Margot Brachyura born '1259' February 24- Gregory Yuriev Irbis born April 30 - Alain Stallion born July 07- Patricia Stallion/Edmund Bay wedding '1260' September 10- Ambrose Stallion born October ??- A Friend For the Rest of Your Life 1263 July 27 - Miriam Dun (née unknown) born November 15- Ian Bay born 18- Francesca Aquae born 1264 September ?? - Eduard Jade/Eleanor Escalus wedding December ??- Snotty Brat 1265 January ??- The Traitor March 03 - Cohen Dun born May 11- Chocolate! June ??- By the Sea 23- Kalina Yurieva Irbis born December 22 - Everett Jade born '1266' September 27- Ambrose cursed by Cebeline : Last Visit of a Forgotten one/First Vision 30- Separate Paths December 10- Falling 1267 March 14 - Morgaine Folet born April ?? - Colbert Curys/Rosemary Cressida wedding October 24 - Marson Jade born 1268 February ?? - Chadwick Curys born March ?? - James Jade dies April 30 - Cassandra Oberon born May 18- Lewis Guinne born 1269 ?? - Regan Allendale/Delfina Allendale wedding ?? - Antonia Ascension dies 1270 ?? - Stitches ?? - Mona Charol born June 28 - Theodore and Dorothea Jade born September 19 - Cedric Curys born October 18- Skye Guinne born 1272 February ?? - Jessica Jade dies 07 - Satine Arach born July ?? - Gladys Allendale born 1273 ?? - Linus Curys/Anika Andesine wedding January 12 - Achilles Oberon born March 09- Fia Bay born June ?? - Too Clever By Half 1274 April 29 - Charles Curys born August 04 - Roderick Jade born November ?? - Making a Difference (kid scene) '1275' March 6- Yvette Stallion dies 1276 January 16 - Helena Jade born March 02- Poppy Allendale (née unknown) born December ?? - Judith Curys born 1277 September ?? - Dederick Ross born December 26- Kasimir Seraphimovich Irbis born 1278 March 20 - Cecilia Curys born July 11- Hello 14- Alain/Margot wedding : Drowning My Sorrows : Shattered Heart 15- The Truth Hurts September 17- Yuriy Irbis dies. Seraphim becomes Tsar. 1279 ?? - Tyrone Allendale born May ?? - Making a Difference (marriage arrangement) September ?? - Heir Raising (first half) April ??- Aveline Stallion born : Life : Bitter Introductions June ??- Llyr acquires letter of marque. Becomes a privateer. ??- The Land and the Sea September 15 - Henry Accipiter born 1280 March 05- Nessa Bay born June 02 - Clare Ryer born '1281' ?? - Cai Shahar born (presumed year) August 23 - Cohen Dun/Miriam Dun wedding '1282' ?? - Gladys Allendale dies January 01 - Aaron Dun born March 05- Georgiy Seraphimovich Irbis born May 03 - Stefan Accipiter born 1283 ?? - Stephanie Dun (née unknown) born February 01 - Anders Escalus born 29 - Dangers of the Swamp April ?? - Morgaine Folet moves to Kolanth 1284 January 14- Lachlan Stallion dies February 02- The Warmonger March 13- Beginning of the first Seraphim/Langean war ?? - Patrick Jade dies ?? - Counting May 05- A King's Power- Part 1 08- A King's Power- Part 2 14 - Drunken Conversations 20- A King's Power- Part 3 June ??- In the Night the Tsar Hired an Assassin... 10 - Regina Accipiter born July ?? - The Elf City August - December ?? - Said and Unsaid September 03- Una Irbis (Stallion) dies. November 24- Maura Stallion dies 1285 ?? - Noach Curys dies January 26- Corrin Bay born February ?? - I Hear You Now April ??- End of the first Seraphim/Langean war 28- Welcome Home 29- Despair and Hope 30 - The Flowers of Beltane July 13 - Eleanor Dun born August 03 - 05 - To Be Strong August - October ?? - Promise December 16 - Belial Braham/Morgaine Folet wedding 1286 ?? - Delfina Allendale dies January ?? - Prison of the Mind March ?? - News June 14 - Markus Accipiter born August 02 - Annabelle Tanner born September 04 - Sieg Braham and Nikolas Braham born 1287 ?? - Chadwick Curys/Mona Charol wedding ?? - Johanna Jade dies January ?? - Nikolas Braham dies of suffocation from breathing complications caused by a birth defect. February ?? - Everett Jade/Cassandra Oberon wedding ?? - Theodore Jade begins priest training March 27 - Ingrid Accipiter born June ?? - The Fragility of Life July 17- Neva Seraphimova Irbis born December 29 - Theodore Dun born 1288 ?? - Like Old Rivals March ?? - Cedric Curys/Dorothea Jade wedding April 03 - Filipe Escalus born March 29 - Ophelia Braham born - Candy August ?? - No Nap! September 28 - Leif Jade born December ?? - Improvising 1290 January 28 - Dimitri Escalus born March ?? - Catrin Curys born August 30 - Cordelia Brachyura born November 30 - Cassandra Jade dies in childbirth 1291 ?? - We've Always Been Together February 24- Isabelle Stallion born April 18 - Sawyer Moss born July 01- Hector Guinne born November 2 - Seamus Dun born 8 - Miriam Dun dies from a postpartum infection 25 - Chamile and Jonathon Accipiter born 1292 ?? - The Great Cookie Princes May ?? - Anders Escalus disinherited June ?? - Summer Storms ?? - Eduard Jade dies - Grim News Autumn ?? - A New Wife 1293 ?? - Old Grievances ?? - Anise Curys born February ?? - Everett Jade/Satine Arach wedding Spring ??- Starmey Eagle Ascension/Daisy Booveen wedding - Drunk as Lords August ?? - I Love You December 20- Lev Seraphimovich Irbis born 1294 ?? - Grace Cressida born ??- Garrick Stallion born May 08 - Joffery Jade born - Life November 22- Edmund Bay dies. December 16 - Someone to Cuddle 1295 April ?? - Edith Curys born May ?? - Charles Curys/Helena Jade wedding July ?? - Tyrone Allendale/Poppy Allendale wedding October 31 - Cyril Oberon born November ?? - Chadwick Curys dies 1296 ?? - Cai Shahar escapes to Corvus and joins the fireknights ??- Aveline Stallion dies/Lucinda Stallion born : Death ?? - Dederick Ross/Cecilia Curys wedding June 03 - Heather Escalus born 1297 ?? - Mama Bear March 11 - Reynold Jade born May ??- Beginning of the second Seraphim/Langean war First siege of Tersk. July ??- Tersk falls to Lange. August ?? - The Grand Duke and the Elf Knight ?? - Tyrone Allendale dies in battle on the front lines of the Seraphim/Langean war 21 - Daniel Jade born September 26 - Elin Ryer born November 04 - Milo Allendale born to Tyrone's widow Poppy; Poppy dies of the birth. 1298 ?? - Dederick Curys dies ?? - Roderick Jade/Malenna Cressida wedding January ?? - War is Glory 21 - Daniel Jade dies - Mistakes May 25 - Fate Sparrow Ascension born June 09 - Jonah and Dilan Brachyura born ??- Beginning of the second siege of Tersk August ?? - Tersk retaken for Kyth November 05 - Sera Curys born ??- Battle of Kabardin. 1299 ?? - Oliver Alaric born ?? - Evil ?? - My Father January 06 - Luella Jade born February 03 - Jeniver Jade born 07 - Anders Escalus cuts ties with House Escalus and starts training with the Jade fireknights : Heir Raising (second half) : Perception 21- Death of Seraphim Irbis at the battle of Tarpan March 04- End of the second Seraphim/Langean war 24 - Hope Crane Ascension born April ??- Inventor's Gift July ??- Signing of the treaty of capitulation between Lange and Kyth. Bern and Kine acquire Langean territory. August ??- Lucinda comes to live with the Stallions November 23- Katerina Kasimirovna Irbis born Category:Medieval Category:Timeline